The Aftermath Saga 04 Solar Events
by MTP
Summary: When Sonic and his children go missing and a mysterious light is seen in the sky it can only mean trouble. But for Knuckles it brings about something different.
1. Planetary Movements

Chapter 1 – Planetary Movements

The Mobian solar system is a lot like all other solar systems. It consists of a number of planets orbiting a large hot sun. However, there is one important difference. Each of the planets holds a power. A power that is mostly unknown to all Mobians. This power is normally un-noticeable but there is one event in which this power can be focussed. This event is a complete planetary alignment of the planets and the sun. When this happens the power of each planet is channelled through the others until it reaches Mobius.

When it does there is a sudden change in the planets natural energy. This change alters the conditions on Mobius making the planet flourish. Crops grow easier, the climate shifts to a more optimum position and life on the planet is given a sudden burst of strength. This event happens every several thousand years but there is also another type of alignment. This event is less common, happening once every several hundred thousand or so but is incredibly destructive. Instead of supplying positive energy, the alignment supplies negative energy, feeding the evil present at the time. No past incidents of this alignment have survived to the present and the only person who has any knowledge of it doesn't even know she does…..

-----------------------------------------

Amy dipped a spoon into a bowl of soup. She slowly raised the spoon out and looked at it for a second. Instead of eating it she leant forwards and pushed the spoon out in front of her. Tails leaned forwards slightly and opened his mouth. Amy put the spoon in his mouth and then withdrew it. She looked at her love. Tails was in bed with his hands wrapped up in bandages. Tails grimaced as he tasted the soup.

"Ah man! When I said I wanted something different I didn't mean that different! What you put in this stuff?"

Amy smiled and twizzled the spoon around her fingers.

"Well let's see now. I started with some asparagus, then I added some spinach….." 

"Amy stop!"

Amy stopped and looked at Tails. It looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh stop that! You don't eat enough vegetables you know. Now come on open wide."

Tails opened his mouth again and swallowed another spoonful. Amy couldn't resist making an aeroplane sound.

"Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Stop acting like I'm a kid. I'm twenty."

"I know and I would do the same to that twenty six year old hedgehog friend of yours if he was in the same state as you."

"Yes but he wouldn't be. He doesn't do anti-gravity racing!"

Tails was right there. If Sonic ever got into this state it certainly wouldn't be through the route Tails took. She looked down at the orange fox and then across to his hands. They were wrapped up in so many bandages they looked more like cotton wool buds. Amy looked away for a second. It still gave her the retches every time she thought about what was under those bandages. She remembers what had happened. It had happened about three weeks ago at the last anti-grav race. Eldin, Tails friend, had managed to crash yet again and Tails had stopped from the lead to help. Eldin had been unconscious in the cockpit with flames licking up around him when Tails has gotten to him. Tails had pulled Eldin from the burning craft with his bare hands resulting in the fur and skin being hideously burned. Eldin was in a worse state. He was still in the critical ward of the hospital with burns all over him. Amy shuddered.

Just then she heard a rustling sound. She looked up at Tails. He was trying in vain to open a bar of mint candy with just his teeth. Amy rolled her eyes.

"And where did you get that from?" she asked.

Tails just grinned at her and swallowed the entire bar including the wrapper. A few moments later he spat out the shredded wrapper and smiled.

"Oh nowhere." he said innocently as he chewed on the candy.

"Oh brother!" said Amy.

"What do you mean?" said Tails through a mouth of candy.

"You never change do you? If you didn't look twenty, I would swear you were still ten!"

Tails swallowed the candy and looked at her. It was true, he hadn't changed much in ten years. Amy went on.

"Next you'll say you're still afraid of lightning!"

Tails looked awkward for a moment. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You're not are you?" she said with a sigh.

"Erm……..yeah." said Tails finally.

Amy closed her eyes and looked at the ceiling. This was just unreal!

-----------------------------------------

Sally wiped away a tear as she starred out of the window. Sonic came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sal. You ok?" he asked softly.

"Not really Sonic." said Sally wiping away another tear.

"I know Sal. It's a sad loss to us all."

Sally nodded and turned to Sonic, burrowing her head into his shoulder.

"Father." she said softly.

Sonic held her and blinked slowly. It had happened a little over a week ago. Sally's father had been climbing in the mountain with a group of climbers. Something had gone wrong and Sally's father had plummeted over five hundred feet into an icy lake. By the time the rest of the climbers had hauled him back up it had been too late. He had died later that day from frostbite and several deep wounds. Everyone had been present at the funeral except Tails who was injured himself. Sonic could only imagine what she was going through. It must be terrible. He gently ran his hand through her hair. Sally looked up at him.

"Oh Sonic." she said and burst into tear again.

Sonic squeezed her and tried to calm her down. Just then Miles and Alicia came into the room. Sally looked at them and then released from Sonic, turning away. Sonic turned to the kids.

"Is mummy still upset?" asked Alicia.

Sonic looked down at the small squirrel.

"Yes Alicia she is." he said glancing back at Sally who had moved back to the window.

"Will she stop soon?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know Alicia. She is very upset about her father's death. And how are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." said Alicia.

"Yeah ditto." said Miles.

"Good. Well you kids go and play outside."

Miles and Alicia left the room slowly. Sonic watched them leave. They had grown up quite a bit in recent years. Alicia had just had her seventh birthday a few weeks back and Miles had taken a very keen interest in gravity racing recently. Sonic looked back at Sally. She was sitting on a chair staring out of the window.

"Better leave her alone for a while." said sonic quietly to himself.

He left following the kids out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles crossed his arms and stretched back in his chair. The chair didn't like it and gave way under him.

"ARGH!" he cried as he hit the floor, "Grr lousy chairs!"

He got up and kicked the chair to release his anger but only managed to hurt his toe. Knuckles hopped around the room for a minute holding his foot before he heard a laugh.

"Alright Espio get out here!" said Knuckles.

There was a shimmer and Espio appeared in front of him smirking.

"You can knock that off right now!" said Knuckles.

"Sorry……but it was funny." smirked Espio.

Knuckles shook his head and turned around. In the centre of the room stood the once green Master Emerald. It was now lifeless and grey after Sarath had used it to open his portal. Around it stood the seven Chaos Emeralds still sparking with there unrestricted power. Espio was still smirking slightly.

"Man Knuckles! Why does everything you touch fall apart?"

Knuckles turned and looked at him with a hard stare. Espio realised his mistake.

"Erm…..Knuckles……gee I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Whatever." said Knuckles turning around and sighing, "It's true though. Everything I have touched has fallen apart."

Espio was annoyed at himself for saying that. He knew how much it hurt Knuckles to think about his island. It had been destroyed three years previous when Sarath had opened the dimensional portal. Knuckles sighed again.

"Why did it have to happen?" he said.

Espio had had this conversation before.

"Knuckles it wasn't your fault!"

"I should have been there. I had been there when Sarath had appeared for the first time we might have been able to stop him. But no! I had to go off on a fishing trip! It's just like before."

Espio was suddenly curious. He had never heard this part before.

"Before?" he asked cautiously.

Knuckles turned and looked at his friend. He had never told him this. He blinked and looked at his feet.

"When I was younger I was being trained by my father on how to be the next guardian. It was hard but I felt very proud. One day my father told me I could either have the day off or continue training. I was very tired that day so I decided to rest. Thinking back, I think it was a test to access my commitment. I went out of the city…"

"City?" said Espio.

"Yes. You do not know about it. Not so long back there was a city on the Floating Island. It was called Echidnapolis and was the capital of the entire echidna civilisation. Anyway I went out of the city to rest. I spent the day climbing mostly. I was at the top of the mountain when it happened. The city gave a shimmer and then suddenly disappeared. I still don't know what happened to this date."

Knuckles looked at his feet again and sighed.

Espio shook his head.

"You can't blame yourself for that Knuckles. It had nothing to do with you."

"I know but I still feel responsible. Now I am the only echidna left. It was my duty to protect the island and the emeralds. I failed."

There was an awkward silence. Both of them were lost in thought. Finally Espio decided to break the silence.

"So what you doing tonight?" asked Espio.

Knuckles turned around again.

"I dunno. My life has become even duller since the island fell." said Knuckles diverting his eyes to the floor.

"Well I'm off to see how Tails is doing. Wanna come with?" said Espio.

"Sure, why not." said Knuckles, "It's not as if anything interesting ever happens here."

-----------------------------------------

A skunk made his way towards a small cave a fair distance from Mobotropolis. The rain was coming down and he needed some shelter. He ran into the cave and followed a passage. He eventually came to a small cavern after a minute or so. He sat down on a rock and got out a small water bottle from his backpack. He took a sip and looked around. The cavern, although far from the entrance, was still light enough to see easily without a light. The walls glowed with a strange dark glow. Just then there was a gust of wind and a rustle. The skunk stood up and looked around nervously. All of sudden he found he didn't like it here. He put his drink bottle away and took a few steps backwards. He turned and prepared to walk out when there was another gust of wind and a black mist surrounded him. He felt it sink into him and he cried out.

"YAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed in pain before he collapsed.

The mist expanded slightly and shook before sinking back into the wall.

-----------------------------------------

Dust floated in the air.  A low hum echoed along the dark corridors. There was nothing there. A monitor bleeped and lit up filling the room with a soft green glow. A small message appeared on it:

_Scan complete. Presence detected at co-ordinates 12 by 10 by 9. All systems to full power. Vats standing by. Time to alignment 26 hours._

The monitor went blank again.


	2. Whispers Of The Mind

Chapter 2 – Whispers Of The Mind

Knuckles and Espio made there way out of the palace and down to the hospital. The sun was starting to get low in the sky but it was still very light. As they approached the hospital they saw Amy sitting outside on a bench.

"Hi there Amy." said Espio with a smile.

Amy looked up at the voice.

"Oh hi Espio. Knuckles."

"Hi Amy." said Knuckles.

"Are visiting hours still open?" asked Espio.

"You'll have to be quick. There is only about half an hour left." said Amy.

"You go on Espio. I'm going to sit here for a while." said Knuckles.

"Erm…ok Knuckles." replied Espio as he walked into the hospital.

-----------------------------------------

Espio walked past the front desk, stopping only to find out which bed Tails was in. He found his way to his room and opened the door.

"Hey Tails. Just thought I'd pop in and…." Espio began before he noticed that Tails wasn't there, "Hmm…wonder where he went?"

Espio closed the door and wondered on a bit more. He walked down several corridors before looking at his watch.

"Oh well. This place will be closing soon, better go." said Espio with a sigh, "I'll visit Tails later."

Espio turned to leave, walking through the critical ward on his way out. The ward was pretty empty. Nothing bad had happened in the last three years since Sarath's defeat and so the ward was mostly full of people with illnesses. He blinked as he walked past a room. Suddenly he stopped. He turned back and looked in through the slightly open door. Inside Tails was sitting in a chair looking at someone on the bed. Espio recognised him, it was Eldin, Tails' friend.

So that's where he went thought Espio. He shook his head and left without a sound.

-----------------------------------------

Outside Knuckles sat down on the bench next to Amy. She was looking at the sky.

"So what you been up to Amy?" asked Knuckles leaning back on the bench.

"Oh nothing much. Looking after Tails, a bit of relaxing, a bit of stargazing…"

"Stargazing huh? Well that's….unusual." said Knuckles.

Amy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I suppose it is. However, I found I like it."

She looked up at the sky again.

"Did you know that in a day or so we will have a complete planetary alignment?" she asked.

"Err no I didn't" replied Knuckles.

"I'm not surprised. Not many people do. You can see it just there."

She pointed up at the sky and Knuckles followed her finger. The sky was beginning to darken now that the sun had just dipped below the horizon. In the sky Knuckles could see several dots of light. They appeared above each other making an almost perfect line going straight up.

"Hmm…..well that's……nice." Knuckles said searching for the right words.

Amy smiled slightly. She knew other people didn't take much interest in stargazing and she also knew some people thought she was weird for doing so. She didn't care though. She liked it and that was all that mattered. She looked back at the sky and her expression changed.

"Do you see that?" she asked to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked back at the sky where Amy was pointing. To the side of the alignment there was another small dot of light. It hadn't been there before and it was moving slowly. Knuckles nodded slowly.

"Yeah I see it. What is it?"

"I don't know. I have never seen it before. If it was a star it wouldn't be moving. I'll have to keep an eye on it. I'd like to know."

Knuckles looked at the sky again. He shrugged and looked down. Just then Espio came out of the hospital.

"Oh hi there Espio. You see Tails?" asked Knuckles.

"No. He wasn't in his bed." replied Espio.

"WHAT!" cried Amy.

Espio smiled at her.

"Yeah, I found him sitting next to Eldin's bed. I left him alone."

Amy shook her head.

"That fox is one of a kind." she said.

"He sure is." said Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic woke up and stretched. Next to him lay Sally. She had an arm around his middle and a smile on her face. He looked at her and smiled. It was the first time he had seen her smile since her father died. He slowly moved her arm and got out of bed. He put on his sneakers and cloak and walked over to the window. He drew the curtains and let the sun shine in through the glass doors. He opened the double doors and a warm breeze blew into the room. The scent of roses and fresh bread filled the air. Sonic loved this early morning smell. It reminded him of his younger years in Knothole. He walked out onto the balcony and looked down. It was still quite early but already there were a few people mulling around below. The gardeners were out trimming the grass and the palace guards were already on duty.

There was a soft moan from back in the room. Sonic smiled and walked back in. Sally was shifting around on the bed. Sonic walked up and sat down next to her. He brushed his hand through her hair. Sally stirred again.

"Rise and shine Sally." he said quietly.

Sally slowly woke up and smiled at him.

"Hi Sonic." she said sleepily.

Sonic bent over and kissed her before sitting up again. Sally slowly sat up in bed and kissed him back. Sonic got up and walked back to the window. A few moments later Sally joined him. They both looked out on the city.

"It's today isn't it?" asked Sally.

"Yes it is." said Sonic smiling, "I hope they enjoy themselves."

"They will do. You'll be with them after all."

Sonic nodded. Today he was taking Alicia and Miles out into the countryside. He was planning a bit of quality time with them. Sally put her arms around him as they stood in the early morning sun.

-----------------------------------------

Amy signed her name on a small dotted line. She handed the pen back to the nurse who had given it to her.

"Thanks you ma'am." said the nurse, "Ok you're free to go."

Tails smiled and got up off his seat. He walked over to Amy and the nurse.

"Thanks." he said grinning.

"Take care of yourself Tails and remember to check in with us every week so we can see how those burns are healing." said the nurse.

"Will do. Come on Amy lets go."

Amy rolled her eyes and headed for the exit with him. They exited the hospital and where met by a sudden burst of heat. The sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds to block it out. Tails stretched and sighed.

"Oh man! It's good to be outside again. You don't know what it's like in there."

"Actually I do but never mind." replied Amy.

Just then there was a familiar voice.

"Well hello there sugah fox!"

Tails shook his head as Bunnie came into view from around a corner. She smiled and walked up to them.

"Ah was just coming to see you." she said with a laugh, "But it looks like ah'm too late."

"Good to see you again Bunnie." said Tails giving her a hug, "It's been a while."

"It sure has sugah. If ah remember correctly it was a good few months ago."

"Yep. Just over two months ago at the grav circuit."

Bunnie turned to Amy.

"And how are we doing?" she asked.

"Pretty well Bunnie." smiled Amy, "You been busy?"

"Well actually ah have." said Bunnie, "Ever since ma restaurant went planet wide my life has become very busy. Too many darn form and stuff."

Bunnie let out a sigh and Amy giggled.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving." said Tails, "The stuff the serve in there isn't very appealing."

"Tails! Will you stop complaining about the food!" said Amy.

"Sorry Aimes but its true. The food is pretty awful. I mean last night they served up something that looked like it had just come out of….."

"That's enough!" said Amy waving her hand in front of her, "Please don't. Just don't."

Bunnie watched the pair of them. Sometimes they could be highly amusing. This was one such a time. She couldn't stand it and finally broke down into laugher. The two of them stopped and looked at her. Bunnie sat down on a bench and tried to steady herself. Finally she stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Ah'm sorry. But…but sometimes you can be real funny." said Bunnie smirking.

The pair of them groaned. They got that a lot.

"So what about some food?" asked Tails.

Bunnie nodded.

"Come on back to my place. I'll fix you something up."

Bunnie turned and headed towards the city. Tails and Amy looked at each other and then followed.

-----------------------------------------

"So then. Are we ready?" asked Sonic.

"You betcha dad!" said Miles giving his father the thumbs up.

Alicia rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Do you have to talk like that?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." said her brother giving her a cheeky grin.

"Daaaaaad!" moaned Alicia.

Sonic looked down at Alicia and groaned.

"Alicia…..can't you be………..more tolerant?" he asked.

Alicia just looked at him and humfed. She did this a lot and it really got on Sonic's nerves.

"Oh stop that." he said.

Alicia just humfed again and rose her nose into the air. Miles sneaked up behind her and poked her in the back. Alicia cried out and spun around. Miles collapsed on the floor laughing. Alicia glared at him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" she cried.

"Oh knock it off!" he said before quickly adding, "Both of you."

Miles and Alicia looked at him and then looked at their feet. Sonic shook his head.

"It's ok." he said raising their heads.

Miles and Alicia smiled as they looked up.

"So are we ready then?" asked Sonic again.

Miles and Alicia nodded and smiled again.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Sonic picked up a small rucksack from the floor and walked forwards. Miles and Alicia followed him. They walked out of the palace and down into the city. In recent years Sonic had been spending more and more time just walking around the city. He had become a common sight and was now regarded as just a normal Mobian rather than the king. A few people still bowed as he went past but most smiled at him and waved. Sonic liked this informal way of things. He liked being king but after a while you got bored of the special treatment.

Sonic and the kids walked out of the city and into the countryside surrounding the city. Sonic started to hum.

"So dad. Where we going?" asked Miles.

"Hmm….oh right. I thought we'd take a little trip to the Emerald Hills. They are very nice you know." replied Sonic.

"Ooh the Emerald Hills!" cried Alicia, "I've always wanted to go there."

Sonic looked at his daughter. Her eyes had lit up and she was beaming.

"Alright then. Well if you're that keen grab on. It juice time." said Sonic.

Miles and Alicia beamed at him. They each grabbed an arm and Sonic shot off into the distance leaving a large trail of dust.

-----------------------------------------

"Hope you're all REALLY hungry." said Bunnie as she emerged from the kitchen.

She was carrying a large bowl of rice pudding. Tails smiled. He loved Bunnies cooking especially her deserts. Bunnie set the pudding down and served it up. Amy was puzzled. She had never had this before. She pushed it around with her spoon for a moment and then tasted a mouthful. She raised an eyebrow as she tasted it and then smiled at Bunnie and took another spoonful.

"This is really good Bunnie." she said, "Really good."

"Well ah'm glad you like it." replied Bunnie.

She looked over at Tails. Somehow he was managing to eat it even with his hands bandaged up. He looked up for a second.

"Yeah it's really great." he said quickly and resumed eating.

Bunnie shook her head. Just then she remembered something.

"I was wondering. Did either of you two see that weird light in the sky last night?"

Amy looked at her and nodded.

"I did. Tails was still in hospital."

"What light?" asked Tails finishing his pudding.

Amy told Tails about the planetary alignment and the light she saw.

"Alignment you say." said Tails, "Interesting."

"Ah didn't know about that Amy." said Bunnie.

"Well it's not really well known. I only know because I regularly stargaze." replied Amy.

"Oh ma stars, stargazing. I used to do that back in Knothole."

"So what did you see Bunnie." asked Amy.

"Well sugah. I was sitting on the roof of ma restaurant in Mobotropolis having a little drink." said Bunnie letting out a small giggle, "I was just watching the stars when I saw one moving. I thought it was the alcohol but obviously it wasn't."

"Interesting eh Aimes. I wonder what it was?" said Tails.

Amy only nodded and stared at the wall.

"Amy?" asked Tails.

Amy shook her head and looked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just slipped into thought there." she said, "I don't know why but it gives me a strange feeling."

"Uh oh! That's generally a bad sign coming from you." groaned Tails.

"What do you mean?!" said Amy.

"Well it is. Every time you've had a bad feeling something has happened." urged Tails.

"Well if you're so sure why don't you…."

Bunnie burst out laughing again and almost fell over backwards in her chair. Amy and Tails stopped arguing and looked at her. Bunnie managed to compose herself and managed to stop laughing.

"Ah'm sorry." she giggled.

Tails and Amy groaned.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic skidded to a halt on a patch of grass.

"Well here we are." he said.

Miles and Alicia let go of his arms and looked around. They were standing in a slight slope at the bottom of the Emerald Hills. Nearby a small river ran by. Alicia looked around gleefully.

"Oh it's so beautiful." she said.

"Sure is." said Sonic, "So what do you kids want to do?"

Miles and Alicia looked at each other and nodded.

"Explore!" they both cried.

Sonic was amazed. They had actually agreed on something.

"Ok then, lets go." he said.

-----------------------------------------

Sally opened the door to her wardrobe. Inside hung a variety of dresses and other garments. She reached inside and pulled out a very pale red dress. It was so pale a colour it was almost white. She looked it over and then nodded to herself. She walked over to a mirror and posed in front of it. She spun holding the dress close to her.

"Hmm….yes that will be just right." she said to herself.

She turned away from the mirror and started to hum. Very soon the humming became a full blown song.

                        "No matter where I am at all,

                        There's one thing you should know.

                        And that is that I love you,

                        I dearly love you so.

                        But when things are looking grey and dark,

                        And I am feeling mighty sad.

                        All I do is think of you,

                        And things don't seem so bad.

                        La la la lala la la la,

                        La lala lala la.

                        La la la lala la la la,

                        La lala lala la.

                        And when you're standing by my side,

                        I feel nothing can go wrong.

                        In fact I feel like I can just,

                        Burst into a song.

                        So when it comes to the final end,

                        You will not have to fear.

                        'Cos I will be there by your side,

                        My sweet blue hedgehog dear."

Sally clutched the dress close to her and closed her eyes as she did another little spin. She stopped and opened her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sally.

"Your majesty." came a reply.

It was a palace guard.

"Just a second." said Sally.

She lay the dress down on the bed and smoothed out the one she was wearing. She adjusted her tiara and fuzzed up her hair a bit more.

"Ok come in." she said.

The door opened and a royal guard stood there.

"Your majesty. There are some guests here to see you."

"Guest? We weren't expecting anyone. Who is it?"

"Miles Prower and Amy Rose your majesty."

"Oh! Well show them in."

The guard disappeared and then appeared again.

"Miles Prower and Amy Rose your majesty."

He stood aside and Tails and Amy walked in. The guard bowed and walked off. Sally walked up to them.

"Well what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you." said Sally.

Tails smiled at her.

"Well we weren't expecting it either. But then something came up." he said.

Sally looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's me you should be asking." said Amy.

Sally turned to her.

"Ok then what?" she said with a small laugh.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it. Do you know there is a planetary alignment coming up in the next few days?"

"Yes I do." said Sally.

"How?" asked Tails.

Sally looked at him and smiled.

"Nicole told me." She said and patted a small pouch at her side that Nicole sat in.

"You still carry her around eh?" said Tails.

"Oh yes. She comes in handy some times." said Sally turning back to Amy, "Yes what about it?"

"Well……….ah geez it probably isn't anything but I feel a bit tense about it." said Amy shaking her head.

"What do you mean tense?" asked Sally.

"Well…….nah sorta well……tense. You know."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" asked Sally.

"I don't know. I just thought you should know. As Tails reminded me whenever I get odd feelings something bad usually happens."

"Hmm…..that's true. Bit annoying but true." replied Sally nodding.

"Is Sonic around?" asked Amy.

"No. He took the kids on a trip to the Emerald Hills." said Sally.

"That place huh?" said Tails smiling, "Sure is nice around this time of year."

"I was thinking of going with him but decided against it." said Sally.

"Why's that?" asked Amy.

"Well, Sonic could use some time with the kids…alone. And someone has to look after thing here."

"I see." said Tails, "So Amy what you wanna do now?"

"I would still like to tell Sonic." said Amy.

"Well let's take a trip then." said Tails with a smile.

-----------------------------------------

A monitor blinked into life and a message appeared.

_Targets located entering sector 12. Applying weather control. Confirmed. Time to target acquisition 17 minutes. Time to alignment 12 hours._

The monitor blinked and then went blank, throwing up the darkness that had been there before.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia bent down and plucked a flower from the ground. She added it to the bunch had had already and stood up. She closed her eyes and sniffed deeply at the flowers. A beautiful scent filled her nose followed closely by a large amount of pollen. She raised her head, her nose snuffling. She let out a loud sneeze and fell over backwards. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Oooh! My nose! Ah….ah…….AHCOO!"

She got up and walked slowly over the hill. On the other side Sonic sat leaning against a tree. Miles was throwing a ball around nearby.

"Daaad!" cried Alicia as she approached.

Sonic groaned to himself. What had she done now? He got up and looked at her. Her green dress had large brown and green grass stains down the back and one side.

"Oh Alicia. What did you do?" asked Sonic.

Alicia explained. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alicia, you know you have hay fever." he said.

"Yes but flowers smell so nice." she said.

"I know but you shouldn't sniff them too deeply."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Alicia."

"Dad?" said Miles coming up behind them, "It looks like its going to rain dad."

Sonic looked up. Surely enough, dark clouds had started to gather.

"Oh boy. Let's find some shelter kids." said Sonic extending his arms.

The children grabbed on and Sonic tore away.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok then Amy lets go." said Tails as he and Amy walked out of the palace.

"Right Tails. Shouldn't take long to get there."

"Shouldn't no. The Emerald Hills are pretty close."

"Well let's get movi…."

"Wait!" came a cry.

Tails and Amy turned round to see Sally jogging slowly towards them. She had changed her outfit dramatically. She now wore a light red sweater and a pair of black trousers.

"Woah!" commented Tails as she approached, "Nice outfit."

"Oh be quiet." said Sally irritated, "Even a queen has to have some different clothes sometimes!"

Tails smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry. Just a bit of a shock. I haven't seen you in gear like that for years."

"So you decided to come eh Sally?" asked Amy.

"I did. I need some time out and about. I told Knuckles I was going, he can look after things for a while."

"Well if you're sure let's go then." said Tails.

The three of them turned and headed down towards Mobotropolis and then out towards the Emerald Hills.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic skidded to a halt. The rain had started coming down and they were all wet. Sonic looked around for somewhere to shelter. Finally he saw a small cave and tore inside and down the passage. He stopped a little way in and the kids let go of him.

"I don't understand it." said Sonic, "It never rains like that in the Emerald Hills."

He looked down at the children. Miles was shaking himself off and looking very undignified while he did. Alicia was ringing the water out of her hair.

"Oh will you look at my dress!" she cried out, "It's soaking."

"Well at least we are dry now. This cave was a good find." said Sonic as he looked around.

The walls gave off a strange dark glow. The glow although black still lit up the area well.

"Hmm…..now where is that torch." said Sonic as he rummaged through his rucksack.

He found it and turned it on. There was a strange moaning sound as he shone the light on the walls. They seemed to shrivel up and fall back. Sonic was puzzled. He looked outside.

"Still raining. Come on lets go find somewhere to sit. I'll cook us up something." he said.

"Yeah!" cried Miles and beamed at him. 

They set off into the cave and soon came to a small cavern. The walls glowed with the same black glow. Sonic sat down on a small rock and got out a little camp stove. He turned it on and then went about getting out some pans and food.

Meanwhile Alicia was walking around the cavern. It was quite large and was divided into several sections by large rock formations. She walked round one of the sections and continued on. She brushed her hand along the wall. It was cold to the touch and she quickly pulled her hand away and curled up slightly as if she had just touched something disgusting. It was then that she saw it, she screamed.

Sonic heard the scream and within a split second he and Miles were standing there. Alicia was standing there shaking and looking at a raccoon's dead body as it lay on the floor. She turned and ran to Sonic.

"Daddy! I don't like this place!" she cried softly as she clung to him.

Sonic began to back away.

"Yes…..I think we should go." he said to her.

Just then there was a rustling of wind and a dark mist surrounded them. Sonic glanced around frantically. What was going on? The mist closed in and Sonic felt it touch him. He screamed as he felt his flesh almost burn at the contact. Miles and Alicia also screamed. Sonic felt the mist start to enter him and then suddenly it stopped and seemed to pull back. Sonic felt himself go limp. He collapsed to the floor. Miles and Alicia had already collapsed and they both lay there unconscious. Sonic looked up slightly as there was a flash. The last thing he remembered was the floor vanishing and then feeling cold metal beneath him before he passed out.


	3. A Foe Returns

Chapter 3 – A Foe Returns

"Well there they are." said Tails as he rounded the top of a hill.

Sally and Amy stared as they looked at the Emerald Hills.

"Wow!" said Amy, "Talk about a lush place. How come we've never been before?"

"You didn't ask." smiled Tails.

"Oh brother!" groaned Amy.

Sally was just smiling at the landscape. She had been here before but the place never lost its beauty in her opinion. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird." she said to herself.

"What was that Sally?" asked Tails.

"Oh nothing really, just something weird."

"What?" asked Tails curiously.

"Well I've been here a few times with Sonic and….well it never rains much here but look at the grass." said Sally.

Tails looked, the grass was soaking wet. He knelt down and placed his hand on the grass.

"Hmm…...you're right. The ground is soaking." he said.

"It's probably nothing though. The weather changes all the time." said Amy.

"Yeah suppose so." said Tails, "I wonder where Sonic is. He probably took shelter somewhere. There are lots of caves and crevices in the Emerald Hills. Guess we better start looking."

The three of them set out into the hills.

-----------------------------------------

_New targets detected at grid 13. Initiating transport systems. Confirmed. Time to target acquisition 36 minutes. Current targets now being processed. Standby. Time to alignment 8 hours._

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles strode into the kitchens in the palace. He cracked his knuckles and looked around. Inside all was a bustle with people rushing around.

"Hmm…..now where to get some food?" he said to himself.

He took a few steps into the kitchen and received a few disgruntled looks from various people. He stopped by a long metal tabletop. On it was a selection of bowls containing various fruits. He picked up an apple from one bowl and looked at it.

"That will be just right." he said to himself and made to pick up the bowl.

"Oh no you don't. Not again." said a voice.

Knuckles shook his head and turned around. Behind him was the head chef. He stood there looking very irritated.

"Oh give it a rest." said Knuckles with a sigh.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you barging in here whenever you want something to eat. We do have set meal times you know."

"I only wanted a bit of fruit."

"Well sorry you can't have it."

"Can't? You're telling me what I can do?"

"Yes."

"We'll see about that."

-----------------------------------------

A little while later Knuckles walked out of the kitchen smiling. He rolled an apple around his hand. He tossed it into the air and caught it before taking a bite. He smiled to himself and walked off. In the kitchen the head chef pulled himself out of a pile of pans and looked around. The kitchen was a total mess. Pots and pans lay every where, bits of food were splattered across the walls and several very nervous looking waiters peaked out from behind tabletops.

"I really hate that echidna." said the head chef before falling over.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey over here!" cried Amy.

Within a few minutes Tails and Sally stood next to her. She pointed out a large scorch like mark in the grass.

"Yep that's Sonic." said Tails, "Only he makes that kind of mark."

"It's heading west. Lets go." said Sally.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles threw the apple core at the bin as he walked into the Emerald room. Inside Espio was bent over the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles walked in and tapped him on the shoulder. Espio jumped.

"ARGH! What? Oh Knuckles, its you." he said.

"It is. Why you so jumpy?"

"I'm not I was just concentrating on the emeralds. They're acting funny."

"What do you mean funny?" asked Knuckles pushing past him.

He stared at the Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds were even more active than they normally where. Each one was emitting energy outwards. The Master Emerald also looked less grey than it usually did. Knuckles raised his eyebrow.

"What the?" he said to himself.

"That's what I thought." said Espio, "I came in here a few minutes ago to find them doing this. Weird eh?"

"Sure is. Well keep an eye on them."

"Will do." said Espio as Knuckles walked out looking puzzled.

-----------------------------------------

Tails, Amy and Sally slowed to a gentle jog as they saw a cave up ahead. There was another large mark on the ground. It was clearly visible on the wet ground.

"Yep he stopped here. He's probably inside." said Tails.

"Well let's go see." said Sally walking into the cave.

She found she could see fairly well without a light but lit one anyway. The three of them walked into the cave. After a while they came across Sonic's backpack and the partially set up camp stove.

"Hmm…I wonder where he is?" said Sally.

Tails bent down to examine the stove.

"This thing has been out for a while." he said.

Just then they heard Amy cry out. They jumped up and ran to where the cry had come from. They found Amy breathing deeply a little further into the cave. She stood in front of a skunk's dead body. Sally yelped when she saw it.

"What is going on here? Where are Sonic and the children?" asked Sally also breathing heavily.

Tails eyed the cave. There was nothing else here. He took a step backwards and suddenly his world was enveloped in a large white flash. He closed his eyes. He felt himself swoon and then the light died out. He opened his eyes again. He was standing on a small metal platform. Next to him were Sally and Amy. They were both looking around.

"What was that?!" cried Amy.

"I don't know." said Tails slowly looking around.

He stepped down off the platform. He was in a small metal room. There were a few computer banks along one wall, a door to the far right and along another wall was a large window. The window showed nothing but blackness. Curious, he walked over to it and looked out. He gave a yelp and looked away, his whole body gave a shake.

"What is it?" asked Amy concerned.

"Were in……..in…….in……SPACE!" he said.

Sally and Amy joined him and looked out. Below they could see the planet Mobius.

"How'd we get here?!" asked Sally getting scared now.

"I don't know but we have to find out." said Tails heading for the door.

As he approached it slid open revealing a long corridor.

"Come on." he said.

-----------------------------------------

_Targets acquired. Initiating final procedures. Confirmed.  Beginning hatching procedure. Confirmed. Time to alignment 1 hour._

-----------------------------------------

Tails brushes his hand along a console. The dust was disturbed and it rose into the air.

"Hmm…whatever this place is it's old." he said.

"I'll say." agreed Sally.

They walked on a bit further. Amy began to shiver.

"I don't like it here. I have a funny feeling about it." she said nervously as she rubbed her arms.

"The same as before?" asked Tails.

"No it's different. It's strange but it's the same feeling I got when Sarath first appeared."

"That's strange." said Sally.

Just then they reached the end of the corridor. The door was shut. Tails walked up to it and tried to push it aside. Nothing happened.

"Oh well….looks like we will have to go another……"

The door suddenly slid open. The three of them stared inside into the darkened room beyond. They walked in cautiously. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked. Tails ran to the door.

"Damn. It's locked. Looks like were stuck in here. I wish we could see where here was."

As if to answer his request the room suddenly lit up. Sally screamed. In the room were several large tubes filled with a green liquid. In three of them were Sonic, Miles and Alicia. They floated in the middle of the tank lifelessly. Sally rushed to the side of the tank Sonic was in. She looked at the tank in a panic.

"Tails! We have to get them out!" she cried her face filled with panic, tears welling in her eyes.

Tails ran over to the tank and looked it over quickly. He took a step back and then threw his weight at the tank. He hit it and bounced off.

"Grr……why you stupid!" he growled as he rushed at the tank again and again bounced off it.

Sally was now totally in a fluster. She was running from one tank to another banging her fists against the outside.

"Tails what should we do?!" she screamed at him as she turned away from the tank Alicia was in.

"I…..I don't know!" said Tails starting to look worried, "Any ideas Amy? Amy?"

Tails turned to where Amy was. She was curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. She was breathing quickly and rocking backwards and forwards.

"Amy? Are you alright? AMY?!" asked Tails.

"Feeling…..cold……..feeling……..stronger…..…closer…….." Amy gave a shiver, "…..can't breath………gotta get out……yes……out!"

Amy curled tighter into a ball and started rocking again.

"AMY?! What wrong? Please tell me! PLEASE!" cried Tails as he shook her.

Amy didn't respond. Tails was getting worried now. What was going on? What had happened to Sonic and the children? What was Amy doing? He couldn't take it. He got up and looked around. He saw a small computer console in the corner. He went over to it.

"One problem at a time." he said to himself, "First to get Sonic and the kids out."

"I don't think it will be that easy little freak!" came a voice.

Tails' ears shot up. It couldn't be! That was impossible. He spun as he heard the door open. He immediately took up a fighting pose as the figure emerged from the shadow. Sally gave a small yelp and hid behind a tank. Amy cried out and curled up even more. Out of the shadows emerged a grey fox. He glared at the three of them as he strode into the room, his cape flapping behind him.

"SARATH!" cried Tails completely astonished.

"That's right little freak!" said Sarath.

Tails just stared at him for a second and then suddenly dived at him. Sarath wasn't expecting this but it didn't matter. As soon as Tails got within two feet of him he was thrown back across the room by an invisible force. He picked himself up and growled at Sarath.

"Nice try freak but no good. You see you cannot defeat me this time." said Sarath with a smirk.

"I don't see why not!" cried Tails, "I did it before!"

"That you did. Do you know what its like to be dead? Probably not. And I don't see why I should spoil the surprise for you."

"So you're going to kill us then?" said Tails.

"Eventually. Once I've taken what I need from you."

Tails growled again and launched himself in a ball at Sarath. Sarath swung his arm out and caught Tails in mid air. Tails struggled against the invisible force.

"It's no use freak. You cannot win against the dark force." said Sarath as he threw Tails across the room.

Tails landed on a small platform and before he could do anything a large glass case descended around him. He quickly got up and pushed his hands against the glass. It was just like the robotisiser all those years ago but this time he didn't know what was going to happen. He banged against the glass.

"It's no use freak. Your mine now." said Sarath.

There was a whooshing sound and Tails felt his feet getting wet. He looked down to see that a green fluid was being pumped into the tank. He panicked and banged his shoulder against the glass again.

Sally watched on in horror from her hiding place behind another tank. Tails was now pinned at the top of the tank treading water with his feet and tails. The fluid had almost reached the top of the tank. Tails took a final breath as the tank filled. He started glancing around to find a way out. There wasn't one. Slowly the little air he had ran out and he passed out. His body began to float in the tank. Sally gave a scream and ran to the tank. She started running her hands over it to try and find a way to release the capsule.

"There is no way out for him queen." said Sarath.

Sally spun to face Sarath her face full of anger and grief. Sarath just smiled at her.

"Now I'm afraid it's your turn."

Sarath threw his hand up and picked up Sally from across the room. He threw her across the room landing her on another platform. She quickly got up and leaped off the platform as the capsule slid down.

"Hmm impressive. But not good enough." said Sarath.

He put his hand up again and caught Sally. He threw her backwards knocking her head off a wall and making her lose her footing. He quickly picked her up again and threw her onto another platform. This time the capsule came down before she could get out of the way. The capsule started to fill immediately. Within a few seconds she was up against the top of the tank. She took a deep breath and ducked down under the fluid. She pushed her feet against one side and her back against the other and tried to break the glass. It didn't work and soon she passed out too. Sarath turned to Amy who was still rocking around n the floor.

"And you little Acolyte will do nicely too." he said.

Amy gave a small yelp and closed her eyes. She felt as if the whole world was closing in around her. She didn't know what was happening. Before she knew what was happening she was in a capsule and then she was unconscious.

"Excellent." said Sarath to himself, "Now to the next part of our plan."

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles bent over the platform holding the Master Emerald. The emerald was glowing a soft green colour but was still grey in colour. Knuckles was puzzled by it. Since the Master Emerald had been drained three years ago it had sat lifelessly on the platform here in the palace doing absolutely nothing, until now. The Chaos Emeralds had become, strangely, more active in the past few days. They had been emitting more sparks and now Knuckles couldn't go within a few meters of them or he'd risk going super. He stepped back and frowned as Espio came into the room.

"Hi Knuckles." he said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh hi there." he said still looking at the Emeralds.

"Knuckles? What's up?"

"Many things." replied Knuckles with a grunt, "Firstly this."

He gestured towards the emeralds and shook his head.

"I'm a bit puzzled by it. The Master Emerald hasn't done anything in three years and suddenly it does. It's too strange."

"I hear you buddy. Anything else?"

"Yes. Sally, Tails and Amy should have been back by now. They only went to find Sonic. It shouldn't have taken this long."

"Oh you worry too much." said Espio slapping Knuckles on the back, "They probably decided to spend some time there too."

"Hmm…you're probably right but……..I keep getting this sense that something isn't right."

"Knuckles! If you're THAT worried why not go and check on them? I can take care of things here."

"Well if you're sure. Ok then. I'll go and check on them."

"Good. Oh and do try to stop worrying so much!"

"I'll try."

With that Knuckles turned and walked out of the room. Espio turned to the emeralds.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me for a while." he said and sat down on a chair.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath walked up to computer console. The monitor had a small countdown in one corner. He pressed his finger on the counter and it enlarged filling the whole screen. It read 00:01:23.

"Excellent just over a minute to go." he said with a smile.

Sarath stepped back a few feet and turned around. At the other side of the room was a small platform. Above it several large antenna looking devices pointed downwards. There was a strange dark cloud floating above the platform. Sarath walked over to the platform and stepped up onto it. The cloud surrounded him and a capsule came down around him.

Far out in the solar system the final planet came into alignment. A perfect line was made between all the planets and the sun. The space station slowly moved into the alignment. The panels mounted on the outside turned into the line and glowed. Inside the capsule with Sarath in it lit up. After a few moments the light dimmed and the capsule rose. Sarath stepped out, the cloud no longer there. He looked at his hands for a moment.

"Hmm…excellent. It worked. The joining was successful. Now to drain what I need from our….guests." said Sarath giving a little laugh.

Just then a monitor blinked and a small buzzer went off. Sarath walked over to the console. There was a message displayed on it.

_Alignment at T plus 1 minute 12 seconds. Target located at grid 12. Initiating transport systems._

"Hmm…..the games afoot eh? Now matter. I will deal with this target too."

-----------------------------------------

The target in question had just landed in the Emerald Hills. He picked himself up and looked around.

"Gliding sure is quick." said Knuckles to himself as he looked around.

He spent the next few hours searching for everyone else. He couldn't understand where everyone was. Even if Sally, Tails and Amy had gone back Sonic, Miles and Alicia should still be here. He finally found some tracks and followed them. They led to a large cave. He stopped at the entrance and called in.

"Hello?! Red echidna calling someone! Hello?"

There was no reply. Knuckles decided to go in and have a look. He walked along the passageways. They had lost there dark glow and Knuckles hadn't brought a light. After a while and several incident of wall bumping he came into a cavern. His eyes had become more accustom to the dark and he could see quite well now. He soon found Sonics camping gear and shortly afterwards the dead racoon. Knuckles didn't like it. Just then there was a flash and Knuckles found himself standing in a small metal room. The sudden change in light made his eyes water. It took several moments to clear them. He stared at his surroundings. Where was he? He checked out the room and then left by the door. He finally came to another door. It was locked but a sharp punch from Knuckles broke it down. The door slid open. Knuckles' jaw hit the ground. There floating in six green tanks were his friends. He ran up to the tank Sonic was in and looked around for some way to open it. There was none. He tried to smash the glass but it didn't work. He stepped back and pressed a small button on each wrist. A large set of blades extended from behind his hand and stuck out a few inches over the end of his fingers. He drew his hand back and punched the glass again. It spiders sending cracks all over but didn't break. Knuckles punched again causing even more spidering and several creaks from the glass. Knuckles quickly stepped back as the capsule shattered splashing green fluid all over and causing Sonics body to fall to the floor. Knuckles ran over to him and checked him over. He wasn't breathing but he still had a pulse.

"I gotta get you out of here, but not without the others." said Knuckles to himself looking at the other five tanks.

"You really think it will be that easy?" said a voice.

Knuckles was instantly on his feet and in a fighting stance at the voice. It seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who is that? Show yourself!"

Slowly a figure emerged from the other side of the door. Knuckles' jaw hit the ground again.

"Sarath?! But that's impossible. You're dead!" he said.

"Yes I was……but now I'm not." replied Sarath with a wry smile.

"Grr! What have you done to them?!" demanded Knuckles.

"What have I done? I have done nothing. It was this station that did this."

"What do you mean?!"

"So you don't know. I thought as much. Let me explain it then. Every several thousand years the planets in this solar system align and cause a surge of energy that helps the planet Mobius. However, every hundred thousand years or so the normal planetary alignment in this solar system is different. It feeds the dark energies. During the last dark alignment long ago the ruling civilisation worked this out. That civilisation has long passes out of all knowledge and has been forgotten but they did leave behind something."

Sarath paused for a moment before continuing.

"They created this station so that when the next alignment came around it would be different. You see the station absorbs the dark energies from the alignment and amplifies it. This energy needs someone to….carry it."

Knuckles finally understood.

"You?!" he cried.

"Yes echidna. This station has been scanning for potential candidates since it went operational. It selected me. It used my DNA codes to…….clone me."

Sarath suddenly looked uneasy as if the idea of him being a clone disgusted him.

"What's this have to do with them?!" asked Knuckles.

"Well you see this station can also absorb other things. It can absorb feelings, personalities and even life-force. They are simply extras."

Knuckles couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You won't get away with this!" he cried.

"You forget. It's not me, it's the station and yes we will. The joining is already complete. You have no hope in stopping us. And now you will join your friends."

Sarath raised his arms picking up Knuckles and throwing him across the room.

-----------------------------------------

In Mobotropolis, Espio was running around the emerald chamber in distress. The Chaos Emeralds were floating in the air and glowing brightly. The Master Emerald was also glowing a dark green although it still remained grey in colour.

Espio stopped running around and gazed in awe as each of the Chaos Emeralds shot a beam of energy towards the Master Emerald. What was going on he thought.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles hit the glass again causing the capsule to shatter just as the liquid neared the top of his shoes. He dived out of the way. This was hopeless. That had been the third capsule he had had to break out of. Sarath was just too strong. He didn't know how though. He landed behind a console and caught his breath.

"Very impressive echidna but you can't go on like this forever." came a call.

Knuckles knew he was right. He was tired already. He had barely made it out of that capsule. He got up and dived out from behind the console almost knocking Sarath of his feet. Sarath spun to the side and picked him up again, throwing him into the ground hard. He walked over to the exhausted Knuckles.

"And now echidna you will join your friends."

Sarath raised his hands but suddenly there was a large green flash. The room filled with a soft green glow and Knuckles found himself encased in a clear bubble. Sarath tried to throw Knuckles but it didn't work. Meanwhile Knuckles was brought back to full alertness. It was strange. The last time he had felt like this was when the Master Emerald had protected him from Sarath's amulet on the Floating Island. A thought struck him.

"No." he said quietly to himself, "It can't be."

Sarath was getting quite annoyed right now. He growled loudly and waved his hand at Knuckles, trying to throw him. It didn't work again. Knuckles dived over to Sonic and rolled over him, picking him up as he did. He stood up holding Sonic in his arms.

"We will finish this Sarath! You have my word!" he cried.

There was a bright flash and Knuckles disappeared from sight. Sarath roared.

"BLAST! That dratted echidna!" cried Sarath before he calmed himself, "No matter. I will deal with him later."

He turned to the remaining five capsules.

"Soon. Very soon."


	4. Restoration

Chapter 4 – Restoration

In the palace vault, Espio watched in awe as the Master Emerald emitted a bright light and started to glow green again.

"But….but…but……" stammered Espio as the emerald sunk back down onto its stand, "This can't be. It…the…….what…..the Master Emerald is RESTORED?!"

Just then a bright white flash filled the room. Espio covered his eyes against the light. When he opened them Knuckles was standing in the middle of the room holding Sonic.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Espio as he ran over, "Are you ok? What happened to Sonic? What going on here?!"

Knuckles only looked at him and then around the room.

"What the? How'd I get here?" he said before he saw the Master Emerald, "THE MASTER!"

He slowly put Sonic down on the floor and ran to the Master Emerald. He brushed his hand over it before spinning back to Espio.

"What is going on?" he said.

"That's what I want to know. It started about fifteen minutes ago, one minute everything was normal and then the Chaos Emeralds all became very active and each shot a ray of energy at the Master Emerald. It started glowing and then BOOM it was back!"

"That's incredible. That just about the same time Sarath…"

"SARATH?! What?! You mean he's back?!"

Knuckles looked at Espio.

"Yes…..well I think so. It's weird. But first we must take care of Sonic."

"Right."

-----------------------------------------

Sarath watched as a small gauge on the console in front of him reached its peak.

"Excellent." he said to himself and turned around.

In the room the five capsules containing Tails, Amy, Sally, Alicia and Miles were all lit up. A soft yellow glow filled each capsule and a steady stream of bubbles rose from the base of each one. A small set of electrodes had been lowered from the top of each tank.

Sarath turned back to the console and pressed a few controls. He stepped away from the console and walked over to a small grid on the floor. He stood on it and another set of electrodes lowered from the ceiling. Just then the tank that Tails was in glowed even brighter. The electrodes at the top of the tank let out a blue glow and suddenly Tails' limp body went stiff. A small orb of light emerged from him and was absorbed by the electrodes. The capsule stopped glowing and Tails' body went limp again. There was a few seconds of silence and then the electrodes above Sarath glowed blue and an orb of light was emitted by them. It sunk down and into Sarath's body. Sarath shuddered and grimaced slightly as it did. After a few seconds he blinked. He looked at his hands and smiled. It had worked. The transfer systems had worked. He was impressed the equipment on this station worked so well after so long. He stepped off the grid and the electrodes above him rose again. He would deal with the rest later.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles slowly walked away from Sonic's bedside. The palace had been totally shocked when they had shown them Sonic. He was currently in bed resting. Knuckles was surprised at how well Sonic's body coped with illness or injury. He was already showing signs of coming round. Knuckles was relieved. He had been worried Sarath had done something to him but it looked like he would be ok. He was still worried about the others though. They were still on that space station in tubes. Knuckles left the room to be met by Espio.

"How is he?" asked Espio.

"He's going to be ok. It's remarkable how well he recovers from things."

"I know. Like the time he nearly died…..correction he did die and Amy brought him back. He was walking a few days later."

"He sure is strong. The doc says he will be fine in a few days. Anything else happen to the Master Emerald?"

"No. It's still just sitting there. The Chaos Emeralds are back to normal. With the Master Emerald back they can't use there full strength any more."

"I still can't believe that Master Emerald is back. How did it happen?"

"Well going by what you said happened up on that space station maybe something triggered it."

"Maybe. I'll have to find out later though. What is more important right now is rescuing the rest of them."

"You're right. We can't let Sarath get away with this."

"We sure can't. We have to….."

Just then a guard came running up to them. He stood there panting for a moment before he spoke.

"Guardian, the Master Emerald is acting strangely again."

"What?! Show me!" cried Knuckles.

The guard turned and ran down the corridor followed by Knuckles and Espio.

-----------------------------------------

A small orb of light rose from Amy and was absorbed by another set of electrodes. A moment later it was absorbed by Sarath. He slowly looked at the three tanks he was done with. The tanks that Tails, Sally and Amy were in no longer glowed. Sarath then turned to look at the tanks containing Miles and Alicia.

"Now I only have you two to deal with." he said.

"It should be quite tasty." said a voice.

"I wouldn't know." replied Sarath.

Sarath blinked and the process started again.

"Soon…..very soon indeed." murmured Sarath.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles tore into the Emerald room in the palace. He was gob smacked at the sight. The Master Emerald was floating in the air and glowing bright green again. Knuckles was about to approach it when the Master Emerald's glow changed colour to blue for a second and shot a huge stream of energy into the air. It blasted straight through the ceiling and arced off into the air. Knuckles spun to the guard.

"Get down to the tracking room and finds out where that stream is heading!"

The guard nodded quickly and ran off Espio stepped forwards.

"If you ask me it looks like that stream is heading west." he said.

"I know." said Knuckles looking at the stream, "I wonder…."

-----------------------------------------

Far out over the western ocean a large purple circle spun in the air. It was the portal Sarath had opened many years before. The sky started to cloud over and the light dimmed. Suddenly there was a flash and a large stream of green energy shot out of the clouds and hit the portal. The portal shook and started to crackle. The stream of energy continued and then the portal gave a lurch and shrunk in size. A small amount of dust floated away from the portal. The portal shrunk again. It was now only about half its original size. Another burst of dust floated away. The dust started to gather together forming a large ball. The stream continued and soon the portal gave a final burst and disappeared. The last of the dust joined the rest and it started to shrink and mesh together. The stream changed its course and hit the dust cloud. The cloud sparked. The stream started to slow and eventually stopped.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles ripped a small printout out of the guards hand and stared at it. Moment later he looked up.

"I have to go!" he said quickly and started to walk out.

"Go?! Go where?" cried Espio, "We have major trouble here and your going somewhere?!"

"I have to." said Knuckles turning round, "I can't explain why I just have to. I will be back shortly. I have to check on something."

Knuckles turned round again, took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Espio picked up the printout Knuckles had dropped.

"I was afraid of this. I hope he hurries back."

-----------------------------------------

Sarath absorbed the final orb of light and Alicia's tank went dim again. Sarath looked at the five tanks.

"It was all too easy you know. I would have expected more of a challenge from you. Then again we never always get what we want."

Sarath turned away and walked over to a console. He checked a few monitors and then spoke.

"How long is it to full charge?" he said.

"_Full charge will be reached in approximately 22 hours." came the computers reply._

"You are doing well." said a third voice.

"Thank you." said Sarath.

"Now we must deal with that echidna and hedgehog."

"Yes. We must…..what's this?"

Sarath looked at the monitor.

"Interesting…….so the Master Emerald has reformed itself. Those power signatures are unmistakeable. And……what is this?!"

Sarath pressed a few controls and then raised an eyebrow.

"This was unexpected. Nevertheless it is no problem. The cannon will sort it."

Sarath walked over to a window and looked out at a section of the station. Mounted on one side of the station was a large cylindrical object. Several solar panels where folded around it and on the tip a number of small antenna stuck out. Sarath smiled and turned away.

-----------------------------------------

Espio walked into Sonic's bedroom. One of the nurses was there checking on things.

"How is he?" asked Espio.

The nurse stood up and looked at him.

"He is coming round. Still a bit exhausted but he is fine."

"That's great news. Is he well enough to talk to?"

"He should be."

"Excellent. Thanks…….Angela isn't it?"

"Why yes it is."

"I make a point of remembering names. Well thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome Espio."

With that Angela left the room and Espio walked over to Sonic. He sat down on a chair and looked at him.

"Sonic? Hey Sonic?"

Sonic stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes slightly. His vision was a bit blurred but he eventually focussed on Espio.

"Espio?" he said.

Suddenly the memories of what had happened came back to him and he stiffened.

"What's going on?!" he cried.

Espio almost fell off his chair.

"It's ok Sonic. You're safe now. You're in the royal palace." said Espio, quickly grabbing Sonic's shoulders and holding him down.

Eventually Sonic settled. He looked around him slowly and then back at Espio.

"What happened? Where is Alicia and Miles?!"

Espio sighed and dropped his gaze. Sonic's heart filled with dread.

"No. No they can't be! Tell me there not!"

"We…..we……don't know."

"What happened?"

Espio slowly explained what had happened since he left and what Knuckles had told him. After he was finished Sonic lay back and starred at the ceiling.

"Sarath? I don't understand it. How?" he asked.

"I'm as confused as you Sonic. All we know is he's back and he has the rest."

"Where's Knuckles?"

"He went off to check on that stream of energy the Master Emerald put out."

"Yeah you said didn't you. I hope he hurries back. We'll need all the help we can get to bring Sarath down again."

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles glided out over the ocean. A number of thoughts where running through his mind. How had the Master Emerald reformed? Was that stream what he thought it was? Had the tracking station been right? He blinked and spread his dreadlocks out a little bit more gaining extra lift. He rose upwards and out of the clouds. He was now very near to where the Floating Island used to be. Just then the clouds broke beneath him and he became puzzled.

"Where is it? Where is the portal?!" he said to himself.

He looked around and then dropped his gaze. It wasn't here. Just then something caught his eye. A small brown dot on the ocean below. He dropped a bit to get a better view. His eyes widened.

"What the?! It's not…..but it is! The Floating Island!"

He went into a steep dive and was soon flying over the Island. Knuckles couldn't believe it.

"Am I dreaming?" he said to himself as he suddenly stopped gliding and dropped the twenty feet to the ground.

He landed with a thud and cringed.

"Nope I'm not dreaming. How is this possible? Wait…….that energy stream from the Master Emerald. Did it reverse the procedure?"

Knuckles walked along under the dappled shade of the forest. The problems of Sarath and his friends seemed to float away. He felt himself relax. He spent a few hours making his way around the island checking on everything. It was all as it had been the day the Island had been destroyed. He finally found himself standing at the top of the Ice Cap looking out over the whole island. He breathed deeply taking in the mountain air. He suddenly found himself feeling whole again. He felt as he should, as the guardian of this island should feel. He scanned the whole island and then stopped. On the edge of the island near the Angel Island zone there was a section of jungle missing. Knuckles couldn't see too well from up on the mountain so he decided to take a closer look. He leapt off and glided over. As he got closer he saw what it was. It was a city.

"A city?! But how? There was no city here before except…….Echidnapolis! Could it be?!"

He quickly landed just outside the town and walked towards it. On either side of the entrance was a large statue of an echidna. Knuckles shook his head. It was just like his childhood. He walked on past the statues and into the city. The buildings rose on either side of him and eventually he came to a plaza in the centre of the city. Knuckles stopped and turned completely around. This was just like a fairy story. It was then that he heard a noise. He quickly put his fists up and went into his fighting stance.

"Who's there?! I can hear you! Come on out!" he said loudly.

There was another sound behind him. Knuckles quickly spun. Someone was standing in the shadows near a building.

"Alright come on out! As guardian I order you to do so!"

"Knuckles?" said the figure as she emerged from the shadow.

"That voice……mother?!" said Knuckles astounded.

He lowered his fist and relaxed slightly as the women figure walked over to him.

"Knuckles is that you?" said the women again.

"M….mother?" Knuckles said again.

"Knuckles it is you!" cried the women and ran over to him.

She flung her arms around him before he could do anything about it. Knuckles broke free and backed off slightly.

"But how is this possible? You….everyone disappeared along with this city nearly twenty years ago!" he said.

His mother just looked at him.

"I know it hard to accept Knuckles. I still don't know how to explain it. That day you left the city. We ourselves still do not know what happened…."

"Wait. We?" said Knuckles.

"Yes of course. Everyone who was in the city is still here. Including your father."

Knuckles didn't know what to say. He walked a few feet to the side and sat down with his back against a wall. His mother looked at him with a bit of concern. Just then there was another voice.

"Natalie? Who is it?"

Knuckles looked up as another figure emerged from a house across the street. Knuckles was on his feet in an instance. Like the last voice he recognised this one too, his father.

"Oh Duo come quick!" yelled Natalie, "It's…..it's…..Knuckles."

"Knuckles?!" said Duo surprised as he hurried to Natalie's side.

Duo approached Knuckles and eyed his slowly. Finally he seemed to relax.

"Knuckles? Is it you?"

"Yes father. It's me."

His father shook his head.

"It has been too long."

"Virtually twenty years father."

"But what has happened here?"

His father indicated to the island which now sat on the ocean.

"How did the island fall?"

"It is a long story father." replied Knuckles dropping his gaze, "I'll explain."

Knuckles spent the next few hours telling his parents the events of the past. Robotnik's takeover and defeat, Snively's demise, the incidents with Metal Sonic and Sarath and the fall of the island. He then went on to explain the current events.

"….and now that toad has all my friends held captive on that space station!"

"Space station?" said Natalie slowly looking at Duo, "Do you think?"

Duo only sighed. Knuckles was puzzled

"Do you know about this father?"

"I'm afraid I do. The ancient civilisation this Sarath talked about. It was us."

Knuckles almost coked to death.

"What?! You mean our people made that station?!"

"I'm afraid so. Let me explain." said Duo, "In the far distant past our people where similar to Sarath. Only more so. We conquered land, killed and stole. It was a dark time in our history. After a time we became aware of the planetary alignments and the dark alignment you spoke of. We decided to harness its energy. We built the station using all of our knowledge and skill and then waited. The alignment came but something went wrong and our civilisation was almost wiped out. The last surviving members of our race used the Master Emerald to break this section of our land away from Mobius. You see the Master and Chaos Emeralds were created by our people in those times. They used the Chaos Emeralds to do there evil work. For at that time the Master Emerald had different properties. Instead of neutralising the emeralds it amplified their powers. After the accident with the station it changed. No-one to this date knows how it happened. But anyway, the survivors lived here on this island and swore to undo the mistakes of the past. We became peaceful and prospered for many centuries until this day."

"Wow I had no idea." said Knuckles.

"Not many of our people do." said Natalie, "After a while the survivors thought it was best not to tell there children about the past. Only the guardians know the secret now."

Knuckles sat there for a moment in thought. He suddenly jumped up.

"I have to get back to Mobotropolis!" he said quickly.

-----------------------------------------

"We are ready."

"Indeed." replied Sarath.

Sarath pressed a few controls and then looked out of the window. Outside the large cannon moved. It swung downwards slightly and the solar panels mounted along its length folded out. The end of the cannon glowed yellow.

"Soon." said Sarath, "Soon Mobotropolis will be ours."

-----------------------------------------

Espio supported Sonic as he walked down the corridor. Sonic had insisted that he was fine and that he had to help. Espio had decided that it was easier to agree than not too. Sonic stumbled slightly.

"You sure you're ok?" asked Espio.

"I'm fine. Just a bit wobbly that's all." replied Sonic slightly annoyed.

He had been asked that far too many times for his liking. He had felt better but that was not important. He had to save his family and friends. Sonic shrugged off Espio's grasp and walked slowly over to a window. The sun shone down on Mobotropolis as it usually did. Sonic looked up at the sky.

"I'll get you Sarath if it's the last thing I do."

"Hey don't worry Sonic. Knuckles will be back soon and then we'll figure out a plan."

Sonic turned away from the window.

"Yeah I suppose so Espio. I just feel so helpless."

"I know how you feel. And I wasn't even there."

Espio joined Sonic at the window. He looked up at the sky. Just then he saw a small flash.

"Hey did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" said Sonic looking.

"That!" said Espio pointing as he saw the flash again.

Sonic looked as the flash grew and then shot downwards.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Espio grabbing Sonic and pulling him to the floor.

The flash became a large pulse and grew in size until it hit the outer edge of the city. It exploded creating a huge crater and levelling several buildings. It was quickly followed by another and then another. In the city panic had erupted and people were running everywhere in fear of there lives. Several more pulses collided with the city. 

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Espio as the palace took a glancing blow making it shake.

"That bastard Sarath! It's him!" cried Sonic.

"It probably is but if we stay here we could be killed."

"You're right. We have to get out of the city. Grab on."

"Are you strong enough for this?"

"Never better now grab on."

Espio clamped both his hands down on Sonic's arm.

"It's juice time." said Sonic.

Sonic revved his feet and shot down the corridor. The palace took another glancing blow and shook again causing a large pillar to fall in front of them. Sonic managed to clear it but not by much. He sped down the corridor as fast as he could go.

-----------------------------------------

"That's enough I think." said Sarath pressing a few control.

Outside the space station the large cannon powered down and shut off.

"Don't want to destroy everything."

Sarath turned away from the console laughing.

-----------------------------------------

"MY GOD!" cried Knuckles.

He was gliding in towards Mobotropolis when he saw the first shots hit the city. He didn't know what to think but a name came to mind instantly.

"Sarath! Why that little cowardly toad!"

Knuckles closed his eyes and looked down. He opened his eyes and stared. Far below exiting the city at high speed was a small dust cloud.

"Hmm…I wonder."

He dropped his altitude and followed the dust trail. He couldn't keep up with it very well but eventually it stopped and he landed nearby. As he approached he saw he was right. Sonic stood, well half stood leaning against a tree with Espio looking worriedly at him. Knuckles was surprised to see Sonic out of bed. Espio saw him approaching.

"Knuckles!" he cried.

Sonic pricked up his ears and spun round.

"Knuckles! Where have you been?!" he cried.

"Long story tell you later." said Knuckles quickly, "What happened here?"

Espio explained what had happened.

"That……oh he is going to get it when I next see him!" said Knuckles clenching his fists.

"Yes but first we have to get out of here." aid Espio.

"Grab on. I know just the place." said Knuckles.

Sonic and Espio both grabbed an arm and Knuckles leaped into the air.

-----------------------------------------

Amongst the rubble in Mobotropolis a pair of ears finally emerged. A face appeared and looked around.

"Oh ma stars! What happened?!"

Bunnie stared at the scene. Half the city lay in ruins. The palace still stood but only just. The Royal Gardens had taken a couple of hits and were nothing more than a crater now. Bunnie dropped her head and shed a tear. She pulled herself forwards a bit and managed to drag herself from the rubble. She got to her feet and looked herself over. She had numerous cuts and grazes all over and she felt a bit dizzy from where a piece of ceiling had hit her head.

"What the hoha happened?" she said again with a slight sob.

She stood for a minute and looked up at the palace.

"Ah better go and check on Sonic and Sally."

She blinked heavily and set off towards the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath walked into Mobotropolis with a broad smile. The cannon had worked beyond expectations. The city was in complete disarray. Building lay in ruins, bodies lay everywhere and the survivors were mostly still stuck in the rubble.

"You have done well."

"I could not have done it without you." replied Sarath.

"I'm glad to see you still remember who helped you. Now we must step up to phase three."

"Of course."

Sarath laughed as he walked on into the city.

-----------------------------------------

"YOU DID WHAT?!" cried Knuckles.

The three of them were standing on the western coastline. Knuckles had explained about what his parents had told him. The other two had been shocked but now it was Knuckles' turn.

"Knuckles. The city was being attacked, it slipped our minds!" cried Sonic.

"That's no excuse! The Master Emerald is the only way to restore the Floating Island. And for another thing the Chaos Emeralds are too dangerous in the wrong hands. Sarath is probably on his way to Mobotropolis now to over see his handy work. If he finds the emeralds……"

Knuckles trained off. Sonic and Espio both looked a little nervous at Knuckles' outburst. Knuckles shook his head. He knew that they knew what he had been going to say. He looked from one to the other.

"We have to go back. We have to get the emeralds before Sarath gets them."

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie walked into the palace nervously. There was nobody about. Not even a door guard. It made her edgy. She walked into the palace and into the throne room. There was no-one there either.

"Sonic? Sally? Anyone? Hello!" she called.

Her cried echoed around the room but there was no response, not even a whisper. This made her even more nervous. She decided to check around to see if anyone was around. After a few minutes she heard a voice. She was about to call out when she stopped herself. The voice seemed familiar but wrong. She heard it again and this time it clicked.

"But…..that's not possible…….oh ma stars! NO!" she said to herself as she hid herself behind a large pillar.

"Hmm……that is a shame. They are not here by the look of things. I would really have enjoyed having some fun with that hedgehog and echidna. Oh well we don't always get what we want."

Bunnie watched as Sarath walked past and out of sight. She didn't know what to think. From what Sarath had said she could tell that Sonic and Knuckles had made it out but what about the rest.

"Oh ma stars. Not sugah fox!" she said weeping, "No it can't be! There has to be another explanation."

Bunnie suddenly stopped talking to herself when she heard Sarath's voice again.

"Yes I feel it too. The emeralds are still here. It seems that that echidna "forgot" them. Oh well. Things are turning out very nice."

Bunnie waited until Sarath was gone before she moved again.

"Ah have to get those emeralds."

She leapt out from behind the pillar and ran down the corridor towards the emerald room.


	5. Darkness Revealed

Chapter 5 – Darkness Revealed

"We're nearly there." said Knuckles.

"I can see that." said Sonic, "I wonder if Sarath is there yet."

"He might be. But whether he is or isn't we have to get those emeralds." replied Knuckles.

"You're right. Let's do it to it!" said Sonic.

Knuckles dropped to the deck and landed just outside the palace. Moments later they were all inside.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath bent over the Master Emerald. He reached out his hand to touch it. When his hand touched the emerald there was a sudden hissing sound and Sarath pulled his hand away screaming. He looked at his hand. It was badly burned all over the palm where he had touched the emerald.

"You'll pay for that emerald!" he growled, "You will pay very soon."

Sarath spun, his cape swinging around him as he walked out of the emerald chamber.

From a dark corner of the room Bunnie leapt out. She looked at the emeralds.

"Now to get you all out of here." she said and walked towards the first Chaos Emerald.

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

Bunnie spun to see Sarath standing in the door way.

"I thought there was someone in here. If I'm not mistaken you seem familiar….ah yes Bunnie Rabbot wasn't it. You served me well before you know."

"Ah can it fossil breath!" cried Bunnie clutching the Chaos Emerald.

"How charming. I wouldn't have expected anything less though." said Sarath taking a step forward.

Bunnie held her ground staring at him.

"What have you done with everyone?!" she cried.

"So they didn't tell you. Isn't that a shame? You will find out soon enough…..when you join them!"

Before Bunnie could move Sarath had flung her across the room. She crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. She picked herself up to her knees before Sarath threw her again. She hit the opposite wall. The Chaos Emerald flew from her hands and skittered across the floor. She picked herself up again and starred at Sarath.

"You…you won't get away with this!" she said rather groggily.

"Oh yes and just who is going to stop m….."

Sarath was suddenly sent flying into the door frame by a swirling mass of blue. The ball landed and uncurled. It was Sonic. Seconds later Knuckles and Espio stood at his side. Sarath picked himself up.

"So you finally show yourself." said Sarath as he turned, "You're looking better than I thought you would."

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you Sarath! This time I'm not under your control. This time the fight will be a bit fairer!" said Sonic.

"Sugah hog! Thank god you're here." cried Bunnie.

"Don't worry about a thing Bunnie. We got this covered." said Sonic.

"Oh how sweet. But I'm afraid you're wrong about that." said Sarath.

He raised his hands and flung Sonic across the room. He hit the wall face first and slid down it. Sonic, shaking, got to his feet only to be throw again. He hit another wall and there was a snap. Sonic screamed. Knuckles leapt at Sarath but was throw backwards against the Master Emerald stand. Espio suddenly vanished from view but this didn't help his attack. Sarath somehow saw threw his cloak and seconds later Espio hit a wall and became visible.

"Now we end this." said Sarath.

He raised his hands and smiled.

"I'm almost sorry it's over. If nothing else you have been a most worth adversary." he said.

"Ha!" said Sonic, "I remember someone else saying just that before I defeated him. Ever here of Robutnik?!"

Sarath's eyes seemed to glow. He had studied Mobius history and knew all about that little incident.

"This time it is over. You hedgehog have finally met your match."

"I don't think so Sarath. Master Emerald transportation!"

Sarath spun to see Knuckles holding the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald glowed and in a flash the room emptied. Sarath stood there in an empty room and roared.

"Aaaaaaaaargh! You echidna! I will kill you. Slowly and painfully!"

Sarath clenched his fists and turned away from the room, releasing his anger by sending a large pot statue flying.

-----------------------------------------

Many miles from Mobotropolis there was a blinding white flash. It cleared and four figures where there. Knuckles dropped his head and looked at the Master Emerald. Espio picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Boy that was close." he said.

"Too close." replied Knuckles, "He almost….."

"Oh ma sugah-hog!" cried Bunnie.

Knuckles and Espio turned to see Bunnie kneeling beside Sonic. Sonic was well battered from his meeting with the wall. His left arm was obviously broken and he was only semi-conscious. Espio rushed over.

"How is he Espio?" asked Bunnie.

"I'm not sure. He seems ok but we need to get that arm fixed and he could do with a lot of rest."

Bunnie seemed to relax slightly.

"That's good. Ah thought for a moment…..never mind. Now would someone please explain what the hoha is going on?!"

"Of course Bunnie." said Knuckles, "Let me start from the beginning."

-----------------------------------------

There was a whooshing sound and Sarath appeared on the platform. He stormed along the corridor and into the main computer room. Sarath walked over to a console and pressed a few controls. He turned back into the room and glared at the five filled tanks in front of him.

"Now! Now you will pay for what that dratted echidna has done!" said Sarath, "Activate all extraction systems. I want it all. Every last drop. I want nothing left but an empty shell.  You hear me?!"

The five tanks lit up again and a computerised voice spoke.

"Confirmed. All extraction systems now charging. Estimate two hours to full power."

"Good!" said Sarath looking back at the monitor.

Just then something caught his eye.

"What? Hmm…so it's back. I wouldn't have thought possible. Aerial cameras track zone seventeen."

A large screen lit up on one wall. The image fuzzed a bit and then showed a picture of the ocean. Sarath stared at it.

"Magnify."

The image fuzzed again and then another came up. This time a small brown dot was visible in the middle. Sarath smiled.

"Enhance grid twelve."

The image fuzzed again and was replaced by an image of an island. The island had a large snow capped mountain in the middle and a large lake at its other edge. The Floating Island.

"Not so floating now are we. So that echidna either hasn't got there yet or doesn't know of it existence yet. I'm willing to bet that he knows of it though." said Sarath turning to look out of the window, "And this time he won't get away."

Sarath laughed as he looked out of the window at the stations cannon.

-----------------------------------------

"Nearly there Sonic, hold on." said Knuckles as he approached the Floating Island for the third and last time.

He had already transported Bunnie and Espio over and was now transporting Sonic. Sonic moaned slightly as he touched down. Espio and Bunnie were waiting for him.

"Is he still ok?" asked Bunnie.

"He's still slightly conscious, if that's what you mean?" said Knuckles, "We have to get him to Echidnapolis."

Knuckles quickly picked up Sonic again and headed into the jungle followed by Espio and Bunnie. A little while later they were approaching Echidnapolis. Since Knuckles had left some people had come out of their houses. A number walked around in the town as the group arrived. The reactions were mixed. Some ran, some screamed and some just stared. Knuckles made for his parents house. When he arrived his mother was sat on the steps outside. She screamed as she saw Sonic.

"Knuckles….what is this? What going on?!"

"I'll explain inside." said Knuckles as he rushed past her and into the house followed by Bunnie and Espio.

-----------------------------------------

Sarath stood on a grid with a set of electrodes above him. Out of the five tanks three still glowed. Miles and Alicia's tanks were both dull and there bodies were completely limp. Sarath smiled at the tanks.

"Ah that's two down. Only three more to go. Computer! How long until recharge?"

"Estimate one hour until system recharge."

"Good."

Sarath stepped down of the grid. He felt stronger already. It was really working. He laughed as he walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

"No way Bunnie. No way at all!" cried Knuckles.

"Yes way echidna!" screamed Bunnie at him.

Espio stood out of the way. Knuckles and Bunnie had been arguing for a few minutes now. Bunnie wanted to go with Knuckles and Knuckles wasn't having any of it.

"No way! It's too dangerous for…."

"Are you going to say it's too dangerous for a lady?! I'll have you know I helped bring down Robotnik! I'm not new to this dammit!"

"I know but…"

"You just don't want me there! That's it isn't it?! Well it's not going to happen! You saw what he did to Sonic. I won't let him get away with it! Oh no, I'm going!"

"But what about Sonic. Someone needs to look after him."

"You know fine well that your mother can do that. And if that isn't enough Espio is staying anyway so he can look after him!"

Knuckles started to look irritated. Espio thought it was best to step in.

"I could stay here. Sonic does nee……"

"Can it Espio. I need you up there. Your stealth might….."

"Do nothing at all!" finished Espio, "You saw how he saw through it back in Mobotropolis! You need someone with a bit of skill and a lot of strength. Bunnie fits that bill."

"Thank you Espio." smiled Bunnie, "So Mr Echidna, what you going to do?"

Knuckles sighed and finally gave in.

"Alright. But watch yourself up there."

"Ah know how to take care of myself!"

"Alright. Alright. We better get moving though. Who knows what's happening up there."

-----------------------------------------

Sally's body went tense and shook slightly as a red orb of light emerged from her. As it cleared her body it went completely limp and lifeless. The orb rose upwards and was soon after absorbed by Sarath. He smiled.

"Now only the Acolyte and her freak! This should be entertaining."

He stepped off the platform. Only another two hours and it would be done. He turned to another console.

"Ah, so the charging is almost done." smiled Sarath as he looked at the cannon status panel, "Good. This is becoming a very good day indeed. Very good indeed."

-----------------------------------------

"You ready?" asked Knuckles.

"As ah'll ever be." replied Bunnie.

"Ok then. Take this."

Knuckles handed Bunnie a Chaos Emerald.

"It might come in handy. Now put your hand there and repeat after me."

Bunnie placed her hand where Knuckles indicated on the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the seven chaos." said Knuckles.

Bunnie repeated it.

"Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart."

Bunnie repeated again.

"The controller is the one that unifies the chaos."

Again Bunnie repeated it.

"Now remember to focus on the station. On the count of three. One, two ,three!" said Knuckles.

"Master Emerald transportation!" cried Bunnie and Knuckles together.

There was a flash and suddenly they were both standing in a metal plated corridor.

"Come on. We have to hurry." said Knuckles, "We don't know when Sarath will get back…if he's not back already."

Knuckles took off down the corridor followed by Bunnie. Eventually they came to a large steel door. Knuckles gave it a sharp punch and it buckled. He dug his claws in and ripped the door open. Bunnie only just managed to contain a scream. She had been told what we in here but still wasn't prepared for it. There stood the five tanks. Knuckles ran into the room and up to the tank containing Tails. He punched it once. It spidered slightly. He did it again and it spidered even more.

"Allow me sugah." said Bunnie.

She took a step backwards and then ran at the tank. She jumped into the air and brought her feet down heavily on the tank in a flying kick. The tank gave a groan and shattered. Bunnie landed a few feet away and ran over. Knuckles was already dragging Tails out of the tank. Bunnie helped him. He was still alive like Sonic had been but unconscious. Knuckles put Tails to the side and then proceeded to smash the next tank containing Amy. Again she was alive but unconscious. The next tank brought about some panic though. Bunnie smashed the tank using another kick but when Knuckles checked for a pulse he couldn't find one. He couldn't find one for Miles and Alicia either.

"What's happening Knuckles?" cried Bunnie, "Why are they de….de….DEAD?!"

"I don't know. I don't understand it. They should be alive!" replied Knuckles.

"I think I can explain that." said a voice.

Both Knuckles and Bunnie spun to see Sarath standing in the doorway.

"I have been expecting you for a while."

"What have you done to them Sarath?!" cried Bunnie.

Knuckles was on his feet and ready for a fight as Sarath answered.

"It's quite simple. This station not only has the powers you have already seen but one other as well. It has the ability to transfer life energy!" said Sarath.

"WHAT?!" cried Knuckles astounded.

"Yes echidna. Your thoughts are correct. I absorbed there life-force. You don't know how amazing it feels. Incredible."

"I'll remember to share yours out after I kill you then!" cried Knuckles.

Knuckles leapt at Sarath, who just threw him to the side. Knuckles hit a console and fell to the floor.

"You see at first I just absorbed a little. Enough to keep my counter part going. But now I have absorbed it all. I didn't get around to draining Sonic. You denied me of that echidna but no matter. I'll just have to take yours instead."

Sarath picked Knuckles up and threw him across the room. Bunnie was about to leap into the fight when a thought struck her. She took out the Chaos Emerald Knuckles had given her earlier and placed it in Tails hand. It glowed slightly. Suddenly Knuckles came skidding across the floor past her and hit the remains of Amy's tank.

"And now it's your turn rabbit!" said Sarath.

Bunnie leapt to her feet and dived at Sarath before he attacked. She hit him in the chest with her feet throwing him across the room. Sarath got to his feet.

"Impressive. Very impressive but you're too late. You cannot defeat me and now…" said Sarath as he pressed a button, "…..your little island gets it."

A computerised voice sounded.

"Cannon activated. Targeting Floating Island. Time to firing one minute."

"You bastard!" cried Knuckles leaping to his feet.

He charged at Sarath but was thrown away.

"Don't you see echidna? It is hopeless. I have won. You have lost! And now you…..what is going on?!"

Sarath suddenly stopped talking as several warning sirens went off. The computers voice spoke again.

"Cannon firing cancelled. Charge to non-dispersal. Overload in four minutes. Warning evacuate. Warning evacuate!"

"What?! HOW?!" cried Sarath.

"I think I'm responsible for that!" said a voice.

Sarath glanced over at the voice. And orange fox stood next to one of the consoles.

"YOU!" cried Sarath, "HOW?!"

Tails held up the emerald Bunnie had put in his hand.

"Don't you remember Sarath. I'm sensitive to there power. It woke me up. Knuckles catch!"

Tails threw the emerald at Knuckles who caught it. He quickly brought out the other six emeralds. In a flash of red light Knuckles changed into his super form.

"You really think you can defeat me like that?!" roared Sarath.

Sarath suddenly screamed and a black mist emerged from his body.

"Now we see who is stronger." said a voice.

Knuckles leapt forwards still in him super form. The black mist suddenly expanded for a second and Knuckles flew backwards dropping out of his super form. The seven emeralds flew out of him and clattered to the floor behind him. Tails and Bunnie looked on in amazement. Knuckles picked himself up slowly.

"What happened? How?!" he said.

"Three minutes to overload. Evacuate. Evacuate." said the computer.

"The dark force cannot be defeated by a dark force. Those measly Chaos Emeralds are no match for my power." said the mist.

"You see when I drained the Master Emerald all those years ago, the dark forces it controlled where allowed to grow." said Sarath, "Now it is unstoppable!"

"Or so you think!" cried Knuckles taking out the Master Emerald, "Master Emerald hear me. I command you to destroy this dark force!"

The Master Emerald glowed a deep green and then suddenly erupted sending several beams of green energy towards the mist. They all hit it and carved through.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!" cried the mist as it slowly evaporated into thin air.

As it did several orbs of light shot out of it. One hit Sally, one hit Alicia, one hit Miles, one hit Amy and the final one hit Tails. Sally, Alicia and Miles all stirred and Amy woke up. Tails suddenly became very alert and awake.

"Two minute to overload." updated the computers voice.

"No this is impossible. How did you?" cried Sarath, "No matter you will all die here."

Sarath leapt backwards towards the open door. He ran through it and down the corridor. Tails and Bunnie quickly followed him. Knuckles scooped up the Chaos Emeralds and followed also. Tails skidded around a corner to see Sarath opening a small hatchway. 

"Fools do you really think you can stop me?" cried Sarath.

Tails leapt at him and flattened him against the floor.

"Yes actually." he said.

Suddenly the hatchway slammed shut and the computer spoke.

"One minute to overload. Ejection systems enabled. Disengaging main unit."

There was a hissing sound and the station jolted. The section Sarath had just attempted to enter broke away from the station.

"You fool. That was our only way out." cried Sarath.

"Yours maybe but not ours." yelled Tails who still pinned him down.

Tails drew his fist back and punched Sarath hard in the face before leaping up and running back down the corridor. Sarath moaned on the floor for a moment before he managed to get up on his knees. Tails almost knocked Bunnie and Knuckles flying as he ran back down the corridor.

"We have to get out of here. We have less than a minute." he said quickly.

"Back to the others." cried Knuckles.

The three of them raced back into the tank room. Sally, Alicia and Miles showed signs of waking up but no-one noticed. Knuckles got out the Master Emerald again. Amy ran to Tails side.

"What's happening Tails? What's going on?!" she cried.

"Not now Amy. We have to get out of here." replied Tails.

"Thirty seconds to overload." said the computer.

"You three each grab one of them!" said Knuckles quickly, "And then place one hand on the emerald."

Tails grabbed Miles' hand, Amy grabbed Alicia's and Bunnie got a hold of Sally. They all put a hand on the Master Emerald.

"Quickly repeat after me." said Knuckles, "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos."

The three of them quickly repeated what Knuckles had said. The Master Emerald glowed brighter.

"Ten seconds to overload." said the computer.

"Now on three. One, two……"

"NOOOOO!" cried Sarath as he charged into the room.

He leapt towards them.

"…THREE!"

"Master Emerald transportation!" they all cried.

The Master Emerald glowed and suddenly they all disappeared. Sarath hit the floor hard where the Master Emerald had been. He got up and looked around.

"Five seconds to overload." said the computers voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Sarath.

Outside the gigantic stations cannon flashed and erupted in a huge explosion. The station was torn apart by the blast and then incinerated by the energy wave.

-----------------------------------------

On the planet below the group watched the station explode. Amy fell into Tails arms and started crying. Tails tried to calm her down. Knuckles slumped to the ground exhausted. Bunnie was busy fussing over Sally and the children. It was finally over.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Knuckles approached the alter in the palace on the Floating Island. In his hand he held the Master Emerald. He slowly placed it down and stepped back. The emerald glowed and then shone. The island gave a jolt and then slowly started to rise. Knuckles dropped his gaze and sighed happily. He turned and looked up. Behind him stood Espio and his mother and father. He walked over to them.

"Way to go Knuckles!" said Espio slapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks Espio." replied Knuckles with a smile.

"You have done well." said his father.

"We're so proud of you." smiled his mother.

Knuckles just smiled at his parents. The moment seemed to last forever.

-----------------------------------------

"Don't push me Miles!" cried Alicia.

She stepped to the side as Miles barged past.

"You two never cease to amaze me." said Sonic.

Sonic walked along in the field just north of Mobotropolis with Sally, Tails, Amy and the children. Since he had got back from the Floating Island a few days ago he had spent a lot of time here. Sally and the kids were feeling a lot better now although Sally still preferred to lean on something. Tails and Amy walked along arm in arm. They stopped as they reached the side of a small lake. Tails looked a bit jittery.

"Tails? What's wrong?" asked Amy.

Tails closed his eyes for a moment and then reached in his pocket and took out a small box. He opened his eyes and looked at Amy.

"Tails?" she asked again.

Tails held the small box in his hand and then spoke.

"I've had this for a while now Amy. I've just been waiting for the right time and place. After everything that's happened lately I think I should do this now."

Tails got down on one knee in front of Amy.

"Tails what are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." he replied.

Tails flipped a clip on the side of the box. It opened to reveal a small ring with a diamond studded in the top. He turned the box towards Amy and spoke.

"Amy. Will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------

"Alright drop it there!" cried Bunnie.

The racoon operating the crane released the grapple and dropped the load of rubble into a pile. Bunnie stood on a small wooden platform that had been constructed to the side of some rubble. She had taken personal responsibility for the rebuilding of Mobotropolis. She enjoyed a challenge and this was about a big a one as you could get. It would take a while but it would be done eventually. She smiled as a warm wind blew across her face.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles and Espio walked along the lakeside on the Floating Island. Echidnapolis was a bustle of activity now and they wanted some quiet time.

"Hehe. I guess this means no more quiet night." said Espio.

"I guess not. It still hasn't fully sunk in yet." replied Knuckles.

"I know. It's pretty incredible. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"On the station when that mist stuff came out of Sarath. How did you know to use the Master Emerald on it?"

"Well it's was a bit of a shot in the dark but I had a few reasons why. Firstly the fact that the Master Emerald controls the power of the Chaos Emeralds. As the Chaos Emeralds have negative power it is safe to say the Master Emerald must have positive energy. Also my parents told me that long ago the Master Emerald was originally a negative energy emerald and an accident involving that space station turned it to positive. When Sarath drained the Master Emerald the Chaos Emeralds could use their full power and all the dark energies the Master Emerald controls were uncontrolled. This meant that that mist could grow and become more powerful. I figured that the power of the Master Emerald could destroy it."

"Lucky for you you were right." said Espio, "Now! How about something to eat?"

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------

A monitor blinked into life. A message appeared on the screen.

_Scanning for dark force……error. Dark force no longer present. Initiating secondary protocols. Tanks online. Estimated time for completion 363 days, 14 hours and 36 minutes._

The monitor went blank and all fell silent again.


End file.
